La esquela de un cerezo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Takeru vuelve de un largo viaje, Hikari está confundida y en algún lugar alguien dice: "las cosas más bellas también producen sombras" [Para Angelique Kaulitz].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon le pertenece a Angelique Kau... digo, le pertenece a Toei.

 **La esquela de un cerezo**

Takeru le había dicho que se iría por un año. Ella sabía que se llevaría más tiempo. La lejanía era una de esas rendijas que Hikari calculaba muy bien y por eso, al despedir a Takeru con un abrazo largo, el rebote en el pecho le dijo que la distancia entre los dos iba a ser extensa. En la pantalla del ordenador su ceño fruncido apareció y de inmediato se arremangó los pensamientos. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrica. Siempre pensó que, de separarse, sería ella la que se aventuraría a las fauces del mundo para volverse un recuerdo invisible. Sin embargo había sido Takeru el primero en irse. Odiaba esa parte suya. La que quemaba en sus huesos por hundirse en paisajes negros, para alejarse de todos y recluirse en aquello que continuaba tocando su mente, impasible desde que tenía once.

Ella, en todo ese tiempo con su esperanza brillando lejos de sus ojos, aprendió a cicatrizar a Takeru en su piel y alzar la cara para seguir girando.

—Hikari.

Fue Tailmon la que arrancó su letargo, las puntas de las orejas moviéndose delataban ansiedad, quizá porque llevaba un rato encerrada en sí misma o por el correo que esperaba su turno para ser leído. La digimon le dedicó una de sus miradas férreas, las usaba para inferirle confianza a su compañera cuando creía que la fragilidad era su predominante. Y funcionó. Porque a Hikari casi se le corta la respiración al ver el nombre de Takeru en su pantalla.

Oh, viejos tiempos.

٭٭٭

Un punto azul de pintura cayó en su camiseta, se alarmó por el valor sentimental de la prenda más que por haber manchado su ropa, había sido un regalo de Izumi. La verdad es que a él no le agradaba usarla, tenía el estampado de una vieja caricatura que había dejado de gustarle. Pero en su cumpleaños número trece, cuando su amiga le extendió una bolsa con un moño rojo, le encantaba.

Recordó los regalos que a esa edad se le permitía comprar a una banda de chiquillos y cómo, entre todos, había uno sobrepasando el presupuesto, pese a que en ese momento Kouichi no hizo diferencia entre una tarjeta de felicitación y unas acuarelas acompañadas de largos pinceles, cuidadosamente acomodados en un estuche escarlata. Era un momento especial porque estaban reunidos.

«No lo compré solo». Su gemelo no era de vastas palabras, por suerte él sabía interpretar las líneas que dejaban sus espacios crespos. Lo que kouji no quería, o no sabía, materializar lejos de sus labios herméticos, trataba de una pequeña pero lacerante palabra; mamá.

Hay cosas que el tiempo es incapaz de hilar desde el inicio.

Kouichi atesoraba con especial cuidado aquel momento, un último parpadeo en el que seguían siendo niños. Del otro lado del día les esperaba un repentino ataque a la realidad. A la vida _adulta_. Ellos, quizá por haber chocado en guerras lejanas, estaban obligados a crecer con una parsimonia mayor a la del promedio. No era un asunto de madurar, eso no va ligado a la edad. Si existe una forma correcta de decirlo, tal vez planear entraría en el término. ¿Qué hay después de haber tenido en tus manos el destino de un mundo entero?

Sus amigos planeaban, escarbaban la continuación de su historia, ellos no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían, pero Kouichi sí. Avanzaban y no lo notaban. El futuro les golpeaba la espalda y el último en habérseles unido quedaba de nuevo al final.

Comenzó a preguntarse.

—Inténtalo. —Kouji soportó las ganas de fruncirle el ceño a su hermano. En ocasiones, el excesivo refreno de su consanguíneo le hacía un peso huraño a su humor.

Kouichi se detenía a pensar, más que menos, en las trabas de su pasado.

—No hablaba en serio, era una presunción. Para entrar a esa universidad tendría que ser como la aguja en el pajar. Y también…

—Debes mudarte a Tokio, ya sé. —El pulgar rozó las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de centrarse en su hermano—. Pero no me habrías hablado de esto si no tuvieras ni una contemplación de ir. Te mueres de ganas y te mueres de miedo.

—No es así.

—¿Entonces qué? —La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada perforando el suelo. Se levantó, resoplando por lo bajo y abrió el cajón en el escritorio de Kouichi, arrojó a la cama un estuche rojo, desgastado por los primeros años de uso incesante—. Tienes un talento oxidado. Deja de ser un pesimista, Duskmon estará decepcionado.

Lo despidió con una sonrisa cálida, de completa luz escurrida a través de humo espeso.

A Kouichi, ese día, se le pintó la figura trémula de cerezos regando luces rosas en tierra seca.

٭٭٭

Estaba siendo torpe. No tenía un espejo lo suficientemente grande para contemplar la gravedad de su asunto. Eran vacaciones de verano y, por consiguiente, la alarma quedaba desactivada. Tailmon tuvo que despertarla hundiendo, ligeramente, las garras en su hombro. Apenas logró cepillarse el cabello y meter la cabeza en un vestido verde de motas blancas.

Olvidó que el vuelo de Takeru iba con retraso.

Un viento frío recorrió su piel cuando anunciaron la llegada de un avión desde Francia. Se miró las uñas descoloridas, cómo le habría gustado tenerlas esmaltadas con el único fin de clavar la vista en un punto bueno.

Takeru la encontró así; las palmas extendidas sobre la falda; ensimismada. Verla de nuevo fue, ante sus ojos, escribir de forma distinta palabras atravesadas, por años, en la garganta.

Seguía siendo inexplicable.

Hikari apartó la vista, dispuesta a comportarse más serena antes de verlo, y lo encontró, a la persona que justamente agrietaba su compostura. Sonreía igual al chico que había despedido seis años atrás, al Takeru de ocho, al Takeru de once… La sonrisa que la invitaba a ser ellos de nuevo. Se trataba, después de todo, de la única persona con la que unir dos extremos de una cuerda rota se hacía verosímil.

Patamon dormía en sus brazos. Lamentó haber tenido que dejar a Tailmon en casa.

—Bienvenido —dijo, él comenzó a acortar la distancia. Ella también. Estando a un paso de tocarse, el piso se traspapeló debajo de Hikari y tropezó.

Ahí estaba, esa pastosidad que despertó con su día.

Sentada en el piso congelado, tan propio de los aeropuertos, las risas se le fueron aumentando una tras otra hasta que el pecho ardió. Takeru rio con ella, porque como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, se acomodó a su lado. Dos extraños entorpeciendo la circulación de personas ocupadas, inspeccionados por desinteresados trabajadores y digimons acompañando a sus compañeros.

Hasta hace poco, Taichi había logrado que a los digimons se les permitiese viajar en los aviones.

—Has crecido.

—Y tú… luces bien.

—¿Acaso algún ratón te quitó la lengua y los cumplidos?

Sabía que no era cierto, la chispa socarrona de su mejor amigo seguía tiritando dentro de sus pupilas, pero existía algo más, el aura suave de quien halla calma en su propio espacio.

—Eres hermosa. Buscaba maneras alternativas de decirlo, al final esta sigue siendo la mejor y menos complicada.

Hikari y sus mejillas acaloradas volvieron a odiar a Takeru. No obstante, el tiempo para hacerse bromas el uno al otro debía esperar un poco. El estar ahí se debía al asunto de un correo que una noche había llegado apremiante.

—¿Cómo es? No me explicaste mucho por teléfono, y quizá no sea la persona indicada para ayudarte.

—Lo eres. —Takeru atrapó una mano entre la suya. Aquella seriedad la dejaba desprotegida al suspenso.

En ese momento Patamon despertó y voló, cual resorte, a los brazos de Hikari. Preguntaba por todos los nombres que se le cruzaban, a ella le costó acoplarse a las respuestas.

—¿Palmon de verdad sale en la tele? ¿Y Gabumon? Agumon lo hizo también.

El sonido de un cierre abriéndose los interrumpió. Takeru sacaba de su maleta un cuadro envuelto en papel blanco. A Patamon le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, a él le gustaba verlo y esperaba la reacción de Hikari.

La pintura de un cerezo hundido en tinieblas.

٭٭٭

Kouichi se mudó a Tokio al mismo tiempo que Junpei. Vivian a veinte minutos y a menudo pasaban las tardes juntos. Perdían las horas viendo televisión y otras, se acompañaban vagando en las calles desconocidas de la ciudad.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Kouichi había sido aceptado en la escuela de artes. Se dedicaba en alma a cada enseñanza y, aunque no le satisfacía del todo ocultarlo, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo ocupaba en su obra de mayor ensueño.

Llevó varios bocetos desechados encontrar lo que buscaba. Un día lo hizo y pintó un tronco, ramas y pequeños pétalos rosados. La flor, con creces, popular del país. Él una vez lo observó, la fragilidad con la que se coloreaban los cerezos y a la que casi nadie le da suficiencia. Pueden comenzar su pasó con un color opaco, gris, pasar al blanco y concluir en un rosa lánguido antes de marchitarse.

Lo más sublime para el público eran los últimos suspiros quebradizos de las flores, a las que muchas veces se les polariza con la corta vida, y su tono inocente.

Kouichi vislumbraba el espectáculo desde otra esquina.

—¿Qué es eso?

Junpei entró de improvisto, nadie había visto lo que hacía y cualquiera lo pudo haber creído molesto, la realidad era que no. Kouichi escuchó sus pasos robustos desde la entrada, dándole el tiempo necesario —si lo quería— para ocultar su trabajo. Soñaba con mostrarle a sus amigos aquella pintura de aprendiz, Junpei sólo sería el primero, aunque quizá Izumi se molestara por ello, siempre ansiaba ser la primera en enterarse de los pasos de todos.

—Una respuesta.

Junpei achicó los ojos, casi pegó la cara a la pintura para identificar las letras escritas en el tronco del árbol.

—A ti, que eres… —leyó el resto entre murmullos—. ¡No entiendo! —Exasperó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Digamos, que pintar la niebla de una persona es lo más complicado.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcó su rostro.

٭٭٭

Retiró el lienzo del bastidor. Tailmon y Patamon seguían cada movimiento desde la ventana.

El sol calentaba las calles.

Hace mucho estuvo inscrita en un curso de arte. Aprendió a mejorar su pulso con el pincel entre sus dedos, pero no se veía capaz de definir su habilidad más allá. Aún se preguntaba por qué había aceptado la petición de Takeru. Restaurar una pintura no es una cosa sencilla.

Sin embargo en sus ojos azules se leía verdadero interés. Y a ella también le importó sucesivamente.

No era una obra demasiado dañada, la humedad fue su única enemiga en el periodo que estuvo arrinconada. Su trabajo se reducía ya que no resaltaban roturas. Lo difícil era igualar los colores y el estilo del autor original.

—Hay mucha gente afuera. Escuché que tienen descuentos en las albercas, ¿quieres ir? —preguntó, cargaba una bolsa atiborrada de refresco y un bote de helado que Hikari no se atrevió a pedir. Estar en el departamento que ocupaba Takeru con su madre en la adolescencia la hacía sentir cohibida.

—Puedes ir con Patamon y Tailmon, si quieres. Se ven aletargados. —Giró con una sonrisa tenue a donde los digimons. Ni el ventilador golpeándolos los levantaba.

—No pasará nada si dejas eso por un rato.

En sus palabras no hubo segundas intenciones y con todo, a Hikari le tocaron un punto adolorido. Quizá su cuerpo esperaba cualquier pretexto para reaccionar.

—Tú me pediste esto, quiero terminar pronto.

El tono hizo cosquillas en la cabeza del chico.

—¿Te sientes bien? Si necesitas…

—Lo que necesito es que me expliques, Takeru. —Ni ella sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, tenerlo cerca no bastaba, necesitaba también sus palabras. La esperanza prometedora que le tranquilizaba el miedo.

—Estuve buscando —se revolvió el cabello, su mirada se volvió un fondo azulado en la habitación— lo que tienes frente a ti. El año que iba a regresar vi por primera vez el cuadro, lo exponían en el escaparate de una tienda. El dueño me dijo que era una copia, el original, supuestamente, estaba extraviado. Sentí que era para ti, Hikari. Sé que suena extraño.

»Me decidí a buscarlo a pesar de la afirmación del hombre. Mi abuelo ayudó, ¿sabes? Lo encontramos en una tienda de segunda mano a punto de cerrar. El propietario es un gran amigo del abuelo.

A Hikari le sonaba una locura. Una tonta y grandiosa.

—Te fuiste.

No era exactamente lo que iba a decir. Así el apretado nudo en la garganta no se soltaba.

—Confié en ti. Iría por ti a donde fuera, siempre. Pero tú eres capaz de arrancarte de los temores, aunque creas lo contrario. Lo hiciste en mi ausencia.

Hikari dejó caer el pincel, refugiarse en sus brazos volvía a ser una realidad.

Por supuesto, aun sobraban millares de cosas por contarse. Por ahora iniciarán recuperando sus silencios el primer día. El segundo recaerán en las sonrisas descontroladas y tal vez el tercero será el ideal para besarse con las caras manchadas de pintura. Y en el quinto, si la cercanía no se vuelve insuficiente, quizá Hikari logrará devolverle al cerezo su antiguo esplendor y leerán, con los digimons sentados en sus piernas, la dedicatoria de un desconocido hablándoles desde otro extremo.

.

 _A ti, que eres borrado del futuro. Si eres luz y su contraparte lucífuga._

 _La belleza de las cosas también proyecta sombras._

 _Kimura Kouichi. 1969._

* * *

Angelique, Angelique, Angelique (?), no quedé muy contenta con el resultado, pero espero que te guste. Gracias por los buenos momentos, por esas cosas super serias de las que hablamos... ejem. Esto va con _mucho_ cariño :3 y regaños de Daipen ;P Pero más que nada mucho cariño jajaja.

A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Una disculpa por cualquier error en el fic, no lo he corregido.


End file.
